


The Gold Motel: Back Home

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie Psycho - Norman Gold is back and learns about what happened to his family while he was away and how Robert saved their lives. Belle has a talk with her husband and they being working out the issues between them. Norman and Robert also have a chat of their own. The guilt of sleeping with Robert becomes too much for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, but I like the way it turned out. This chapter is building up to important and HUGE things happening and I think this is a nice little calm before the shit storm. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Happy reading.

Norman Gold gazes at his wife, trying to process the sentence she's just spoken. Something horrendous has happened to his family and he feels as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, stomped on and tossed in the trash bin. All before he's even heard the news. Norman takes his wife's trembling hand and holds it tightly, doing what he can to let her know that he's here for her, even though he's scared to death of what she's about to say.

"There was a couple that stayed at the motel while you were gone." She pauses, taking a deep breath. How on earth do you tell your husband something like this? "They appeared to be nice people." Squeezes his hand, scooting closer to him. She's missed him so much and never expected to have this type of story to tell when he returned.

"W-w-what is it, Belle?" The knot in Norman's stomach constricts even tighter.

She's going to be blunt and honest with him, seeing no other choice. "They kidnapped us, Sweetie, held us captive, but Robert..." Belle abruptly stops talking when Norman jumps up from the bed.

He stares blankly at her for a moment, breathing heavily out of his mouth, then quickly turns away, rushing out to the baby's nursery.

"Norman!" She instantly follows behind him. "Sweetie!" Stops in the doorway of the nursery, finding Norman securely holding his still sleeping daughter against his chest.

He faces his wife and reaches out to her. The only thought that ran through his mind when she spoke those words was that his only child was gone.

Belle steps to him, taking his hand and he pulls her into him, wrapping his arm around her.

"She's alright," he whispers, without a stammer in his voice. "You're alright." Kisses the crown of Belle's head.  

She can hear his heart rapidly thumping in his chest. "Yes we're alright, Robert saved us."

"Papa saved you?"

"Yes, Sweetie." She gently pulls out of his vice-like-grip. "Put the baby down, so we can talk about it."

"No, Belle. N-n-no." Holds the child tighter, kissing the crown of her cinnamon curls. "I c-c-can't do that."

"Alright, Sweetie, alright." She takes his hand and leads him out of the nursery. "We can talk about it in the bedroom."

Belle tells Norman the horrific tale of the Mendell's and their religious serial killing streak. How Robert promised to get them all out alive and how he made good on that promise. She also tells him about Neal being shot and the investigation after their escape from the deadly psychopaths.

Norman sits quietly, holding his child close and listening to every word she speaks. And everything she says, only drags him further down into the pits of regret and anger at himself.

"Norman? You don't have anything to say?"

"I need to change the baby," he mumbles, still in shock from the news.

"No no no." She takes the child from his arms and gently lays her down in the bed. "You're not doing this." She paces to the closet and removes a clean baby blanket from the top shelf. The sheets and blanket to the bed lay balled up and soiled on the floor from Belle and Robert's roll in the sack. She covers the baby girl and faces her husband. Not going to allow him to do what he's always does. "You have something to say, I can see it on your face. Say it."

"F-f-forgive me. I'm still taking this all in."

"It's okay," she says softly, rasping her fingers through his hair. "Take your time Norman, but please say what's on your mind."

He reaches for Baelee's plump little hand and her fingers grip around his. "I s-s-should have been here for you," he whimpers and tears falls from his eyes. "I sh-sh-shouldn't have ran away. Papa told me running would n-n-never help me and look what happened."

"You're upset with yourself?" She drops to her knees before him and turns his head to face her. "Don't do this. It isn't good for you and it isn't good for me." She cups his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. "It was their fault, not yours. The Mendell's did it, not you."

"B-b-but I wasn't here."

"No, you weren't, but you left Robert here and he did what you left him to do."

He slides off the bed, joining her on his knees on the floor. "I'm s-s-so sorry this happened to you." Wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," repeating in the side of her warm neck. "This will n-n-never happen again and I will never leave you again. I promise."

Belle dries her eyes and pulls out of Norman's grip. It felt as if he would never let her go, and she dearly missed that feeling. She thinks he's taking it all quite well and he isn't shutting down or pushing her away. He's talking more openly with her than he's done in years. "Look, Sweetie." Points to the bed. "Someone's waiting for you."

Norman turns and his eyes light up with joy from seeing his daughter awake, rolling happily in the bed. "Good m-m-morning, Sweet Pea."

Picks the little girl up from the mattress. "D-d-daddy missed you."

The child tangles her hands in her father's hair and tugs it.

"Ow!" He untangles her tiny fingers.

Belle giggles softly in her hand. She's missed these two's shenanigans. "We still have a lot to talk about, Sweetie." She rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know that, D-d-dearie."

"How about you take care of your daughter and we can talk more a little later, okay?"

"Okay, Belle. I need to talk, I-I want to talk to you."

Belle kisses his cheek. Hearing that Norman wants to talk to her is quite uplifting. For the first time she thinks his time away was good for him and believes that Norman may have come back as a new man. Stronger.

"I b-b-bet you're all hungry. I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Aww, Honey, you just came back and you need to take some time with Bae. I'll cook for you."

"Cook for me?"

"Yes." She stand to her feet and offers him her hand, helping him up from the floor. "I've been practicing while you've been away."

He places his hand on her cheek and gazes into her eyes, oh how he missed them. He can easily get lost in those ocean blues. "I feel like I sh-sh-should be the one taking care of you," he speaks to her honestly from the deepest depths of his heart. "You just lived th-th-through this terrifying ordeal and I should be comforting you," he pauses for an instant just to savor the feeling of being with her again. "I've lived th-th-through horrible, unspeakable, things and I d-d-didn't have anyone to comfort me."

"Oh, Sweetie, I know that."

"I d-d-don't want you to feel that way, the way I did, and I don't want you to have to be s-s-strong when you don't feel strong."

Belle can sense that this isn't the man that left her that night at the diner and now she's even more convinced that him leaving may have been a good choice. His head doesn't seem to be cloudy anymore. "Norman, what happened to you while you were gone?"

"I learned about m-m-myself." He takes her hand into his. "Let me be the one that takes c-c-care of you. You're always,  _always_ , taking care of me."

**\---**

Norman sits at the kitchen table, clutching his baby against his heart. Eyes burning red with tears of regret, hands trembling, heart beating out of his chest. He never thought anything like this would happen to his child and that he wouldn't be there to protect her. He's her father, it's his job to make sure she's safe, but his mind was too unhealthy for him to do so. "Bae," his voice is so low and wobbles when he speaks.

Baelee babbles in her sweet baby talk, a sound Norman has dearly missed, content with being held by her father after so long without him.

He presses his lips to her brow and speaks upon her flesh, "I'm so sorry, Bae. D-d-daddy's sorry," he whispers. "I'm here now and I-I-I love you. I promise, that I will n-n-never, ever, let you go." He holds her tightly, breathing in her fresh baby scent until Belle opens the kitchen door.

"I thought you would be cook..." She pauses and looks upon her sobbing husband, gripping their daughter as if someone was trying to snatch her away. Someone almost did. "Your crying..." Belle has just emerged from her own crying session in the shower. Feeling guilt over what's happened between her and Robert. "Oh, Sweetie you're crying." Dashes to his side, drapes her arms around him and rests her face on top of his head. "You don't need to take care of me." She kisses him. "We need to take care of each other."

"I am g-g-going to take care of you, Belle."

"I know you are, Sweetie." She pulls out a chair from under the table, sitting next to her family. "I know you will."

"I n-n-needed to let this out. I needed to cry."

"I understand that." She takes his hand, knowing all too well how important it is to cry something out.

"I'll be okay, Belle."

"I know that too." She kisses his hand, dries away his tears and Baelee's helps her Mommy clean Daddy's face.

Norman smiles and pretends to bite the little girl's fingers.

Baelee giggles like crazy. She didn't know how much she missed her silly Daddy until now.

"She always makes you happy, Sweetie."

"Yes she does." He leans into Belle and kisses her cheek. "And so d-d-do you." 

She smiles, feeling the house returning to a more normal state. Something she hasn't felt in weeks. "Can I ask you something?"

He nods and stands to sit Baelee in the high chair.

"What does it feel like being gone like that?"

"It f-f-feels like I'm sleeping." He opens the refrigerator and removes the eggs, milk, butter and the baby's crocodile shaped teething rattle from the freezer. "A very d-d-deep sleep, but I'm able to think and only hear m-m-my thoughts." Rests the toy on the table of the high chair and steps to the counter.

"That's what Robert said."

"He knows what it feels like, D-d-dearie. He didn't lie to you."

"I know that now, but I thought he was just saying that to try to make me feel better."

"He was d-d-doing that too."

Belle watches Norman prepare breakfast as her mind starts to wonder. She thinks about Robert and the way he touched her. His hands and lips on parts of her body only her husband has touched. His cock driving balls deep inside her. His body slamming against hers again and again and again. Then the guilt hollowing in the pit of her stomach begins to flare up once again, forcing herself out of the erotic daydream. Why is she thinking about this? "Norman?"

"Yes, D-d-dearie?" He cracks a few eggs into a mixing bowl.

"Are you going to talk to Robert?" She doesn't want Robert to say anything about what they did. If anyone's going to tell Norman, it will be her.

"Yes, D-d-dearie. I need to apologize to him too."

"Apologize to him? For what?" She doesn't think he has anything to apologize to Robert for.

Norman stops mixing the pancake batter, paces back to the table and takes his seat next to his gorgeous wife. "For h-h-hating him for so long," he confesses. "He saved my family's life and I was h-h-hating him when I left. Even th-th-though I couldn't stand the thought of him, I still asked him to d-d-do something for me and he did it."

"What? If you wanted to hate him, that was your right to do so. He was down right nasty to you."

"I know, b-b-but he wasn't that way all the time. He did the best he could for m-m-me and he was lost just as much as I was. I can s-s-see that now." Norman wipes the snot bubble on Baeless face with the paper napkin from the table, then gazes back at Belle. "It d-d-didn't make things b-b-better between us by me hating him." He sighs, dropping the dirty napkin on the table. "I really sh-sh-should tell you more about our life together."

"But you have Norman. You've told me things about that time in your life."

"Not everything and not enough."

Belle is amazed by how clearly Norman is seeing things. He really did contemplate his life while he was gone, he really did leave to be better for his family. She's enjoying this new sense about him, open and honest, and now feels she must show him the same respect, but she needs to talk to Robert first. "Did you still hate him the moment you came back, before you heard about what had happened?"

"No. I've s-s-started to forgive Papa, which is why I came back. F-f-forgiving him took a lot longer than to forgive you. Th-th-that's why it took so long to come back, but there are a few things I d-d-don't forgive him for."

"That's okay, Norman, you don't have to forgive him for everything."

"I know. If I d-d-did that, it would have took me  a lot longer to come back home. I n-n-needed to be here for you, Bae and Neal."

"Oh, Norman." She scoots over to his chair and sits on his lap. "I truly do love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

Baelee tosses her crocodile shaped teething rattle at her parents and it bounces off of Belle's back, landing on the floor.

"Hey!" Belle says as she carefully tries to pick up the toy without leaving her husbands lap.

"Let me g-g-get it, my arms are longer."

"Hey!" She says again, taking the towel resting on his shoulder and playfully hits his chest with it. "Not my much." She arches a brow.  

He chuckles as he easily retrieves the toy, cleans it on the towel his wife just lightly assaulted him with and hands the frozen toy reptile back to his daughter. "W-w-what were we doing again?"

"I was just about to kiss you."

"You were?"

"Mmhmm," she hums, touching her forehead to his, then gently grazes her nose against his and softly kisses his lips.

"Mmm..." He places his hands on her hips.

She gently breaks away from his silky lips and continues to move the conversation forward. "You said that you forgave me for lying to you." As long as she's harboring sleeping with Robert and killing Cora, Belle doesn't think she deserves his forgiveness.

"Yes, Belle, I do." He rakes his fingers through her curls. "I put so m-m-much on you... We have... Papa and I... You d-d-didn't ask for this life."

"No I didn't ask for it, I chose it. I chose to stay with you and I never regretted that."

"You never did?"

"No, but I've asked myself why a few times." She brushes her thumb over his bottom lip. "I've wondered how my life would be had I not stayed and I've wondered what kind of things I wouldn't have done." She cups her hands on the back of his neck, lacing her fingers together. "Do you think that's wrong?"

"No, Belle. I've th-th-thought the same things."

"Really?"

"Yes, my love, but then I come b-b-back from thinking about it and I can't see my life without you. Th-th-that's when I know that none of this was a mistake. We were meant to have each other, even if we're not p-p-perfect."

She sniffles and bits her bottom lip, fighting off tears from falling. "We're both the furthest things from perfect."

"Yes we are, D-d-dearie, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Belle and Norman Gold continue their talk as he completes cooking breakfast. They discuss the night at the diner and why Belle felt like she had to lie about calling the doctor. They also talk about why Norman felt as if he had to hide his feelings. Though he had Belle, he lived through a damaging life with Malcolm Gold. The man broke Norman down so badly that he thought he had to keep his feelings hidden so no one could use them against him. This frame of mind is something Norman deeply contemplated during his time away and he didn't want to be like that anymore. And now he finally told Belle about it.

Belle feels as though she getting to know Norman again. She's always known him, but only the parts he wanted to show. Now that he's opening up to her, she sees a deeper part to him and he's more beautiful than she ever thought.

This conversation doesn't solve all of their problems, but it's the beginning of getting them resolved.

Neal eventually comes down to the kitchen after his drug induced sleep, his left arm still wrapped in a sling, but he’s glad to see that Norman has returned. He joins his family to a breakfast of blueberry pancakes and they all sit at the maple wood kitchen table to enjoy the meal, and each other.

 

##  **_*****_ **

 

The motel remains closed as the Gold's spend their day together in the manor, trying to live the day without speaking any more of their terrorizing event. But Norman can't get what happened to them out of his mind. The guilt of not being able to protect them is eating away at him. Especially what has happened to Baelee. His daughter had a loaded gun pointed at her, aimed to be shot and killed. That horrifying image is haunting Norman and because of it, he can't let the baby girl out of his sight.

**\---**

Neal sits on the floor of the living room, playing with his little sister. Spending as much time as he can with her, before making his way back home to New York.

Belle and Norman sit on the couch together, as close as two people can be, and watch their smiling daughter with her big brother.

Belle kisses the side of his neck and rest her head on Norman's shoulder. "I've stopped breast feeding her while you were gone," she says softly, so only he can hear.

He slowly turns his head to her. "You have?"

"Yes. That little giggle monster is getting chompers."

Norman smiles and looks back at his daughter. "She is?" He says with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yes."

"She's growing up s-s-so fast. I feel like I've m-m-missed a big part of it."

"You haven't, Sweetie."

"It feels th-th-that way." Baelee starts to cry and Norman hops up from the couch without giving Belle any warning that he was moving. "I'll take her Neal," he says quickly without a stutter and immediately grabs the child from his son's arms, but gently enough so that he doesn't irritate Neal gunshot wound.

"You nearly took my head off when you got up."

Norman turns to his wife, patting the little girl on the back. "I'm s-s-sorry, Belle. Bae needed me."

"It's alright, Sweetie, just a little warning next time would be nice."

"O-okay." Norman sits back on the couch and comforts his only daughter. Patting her gently on the back, kissing her cheek and whispering  _daddy loves you_  in her ear.

The baby girl calms and rests her head on her father's shoulder.

"She's tired, Sweetie, let me go lay her down."

Norman scoots away when Belle tries to take the baby. "No," he says sharply. "I've g-g-got her. I need her to stay with me."

Belle beams back at Norman, shocked by his intensity. "Norman, I know what you're doing, please don't do this."

"I'm not d-d-doing anything."

"Yes you are. I did the same thing after it happened. I didn't want to let her go or out of my sight, but it's not good for her and you'll spoil her."

"I don't c-c-care, Belle. She's not going anywhere." He holds the child tighter against his chest.

Belle can see that Norman won't back down from holding the baby and she fully understands his feeling. She's going to let him do what makes him feel better and just hope that it doesn't last long. "Can you at least put her in the playpen when she falls asleep. It's just over there." She points to the green and yellow baby pen in the corner of the living room. "She won't be out of your sight."

"Okay," he takes a deep breath, sighing out heavily and inches closer to Belle. "I'm sorry about that. I-I-I-..."

She hushes his lips with her dainty finger. "It's okay, Sweetie," she whispers. "It's okay. I understand."

Norman smiles and falls back into the couch, patting the little girl on the back.

The room falls silent for a moment, until Neal decides the break the quietness. "I've made the decision to head back to New York a little early. I haven't told my family about what happened, but I'm going to once I get home. I don't want them worrying about me."

Norman sits up, shifting in the couch. "When ar-are you leaving?" He asks.

"Today. It's a three to five hour drive."

Norman's heart sinks to his stomach. He's missed so much time with his son. "Neal, I'm s-s-so sorry. I wish we had m-m-more time together."

"It's alright. We'll have more time, Norman. I'm coming back in a few weeks. I have someone for you all to meet."

"Oh..." Belle intervenes. "We're going to meet your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Neal nods. "And our son, Henry."

"Your son?" Belle and Norman speak in unison and gazes at each other. Never expected to hear that their little family is a lot bigger. "I'm a g-g-grandfather?" Norman questions.

"Yes you are," Neal answers with a smile.

"Our little family is growing right before your eyes, Sweetie."

"I know." Norman face lights with a joyous glow. "I c-c-can't believe it."

"Would you believe it if I showed you a pic of him?" Neal says with a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh... Oh yes. A photo would b-b-be nice." Norman stands and rests a sleeping Baelee in her baby pen.

"I have one in the car. I can show you before I leave."

"Th-th-that would be..." Norman pauses as he turns to face his family once again. His eyes widen and he takes in a sharp breath. "Another grandchild?" Robert Gold's voice slips from Norman's lips.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Belle crosses her arms.

"Shhh!" He quickly hushes Belle.

Her jaw drops and she jumps back a little in her seat, surprised that he shushed her that way.

Robert limps over to Neal and takes his hands, gently pulling him up from the floor. "I really have another grandchild?"

"Yes?" Neal still isn't quite sure as to which one he's speaking too, but he answers with a nod anyway.

"That child... I saw a picture of a child in your truck the day we were out in the woods. Was that him?"

"When were you two out in the woods together?" Belle inquires.

"Shhh!" He hushes her again, this time more aggressively.

"Stop shushing me."

"Then let me talk to my son."

"Ugh!" She grunts and sits back in the couch. "You just couldn't let Norman have one day. He just came back."

"If you really must know, Lass. Norman said I could come the moment we heard the news."

"No he didn't." She quickly sits up. "I never saw you talking to him."

"That's because we were talking in here." He lightly taps on his head.

"You guys don't do that, do you?"

Robert rolls his eyes and his shoulders slump. All he wants to know about is his new grandson, but Belle is asking too many questions. "Yes, Belle. We used to do it all the time, but I like to hear my own voice when I talk to Norman, so we don't do it as much."

"Oh." She falls back into the couch, unsure of why she thought that was strange. Maybe it's just because she's used to always hearing them talk to each other aloud.

"Can I speak to my son now?"

"I'm sorry, Robert. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Lass." He looks back at Neal. "So that child was yours?"

Neal nods yes, finally answering Robert's question.

"He looked just like Norman at that age. Such a beautiful boy."

"Thank you, Robert."

"Now I n-n-need to see him." Norman returns.

Neal's eyes widen. He's never really seen Norman and Robert switching on and off this way.

Belle gives Neal an amused look. "Are you alright Neal?" She noticed the confusion painted on his face, but seeing this side of her husband, going back and forth, has become a natural part of her life.

"Yes, I'm fine... This... This is just a bit strange. They haven't done this the whole time I've been here. It's either been one or the other."

"It does take some getting used too, but you will," Belle shrugs.

"If it's too much for you," Robert pats Neal on the shoulder. "Norman can just go."

Norman removes his hand and turns away from Neal. "I'm n-n-not going anywhere Papa."

Robert takes a step to the left, facing the empty space where he just stood. "I was just joking, son."

Norman returns to his space. "I know." He smiles shyly, lowering his head.

He slowly lifts his head with a confident grin stretched upon his face. "I am happy you're back, Norman." Robert step to the left. "I did miss you."

"Th-th-thank you, Papa. We need to talk, b-b-but not right now, okay?"

"Okay, son, I understand."  

Neal stands amazed, watching his fathers interact with each other. He knew that they must have in some sense, but he never imagined such strikingly different facial expressions. They carry themselves very differently. The shifting of the positions when each of them speak, hand movement and Robert's gimp, are all perfectly choreographed. They've been doing this for decades, why wouldn't it be? Neal has never seen such a sight. "If no one minds, I have to finish packing for the road." Neal brings himself out of his amazement.

"Go ahead, Neal. You c-c-can show me the picture later."

"Alright. It shouldn't take long. I don't have much." He heads upstairs to the guest room.

Norman and Robert stand in the middle of the living room, preoccupied among themselves with talk of the new family member. They have yet to have their one on one conversation, but in this instant, father and son are fully content with each other.

"Look at you two." Belle stands from the couch. "All excited about being grandfathers." She take her husband's hand. "You look like children."

"This is very g-g-good news, Belle. This house needs s-s-some good news."

"That's true, Sweetie." Kisses her husband's cheek.

He leans into Belle's ear and whispers, "Was that for him or for me?"

Robert Gold's voice flows through her ear and she instantly let's go of his hand. "It was for him."

"I knew that, Lass. I was just fucking with you."

"Well could you not do that?"

"Fine." He limps to the staircase. "I have to go piss anyway. Norman sure as hell wasn't gonna go. He can't leave the baby."

"Norman's coming back, isn't he?" She rushes to the stairs.

"Yes, yes. As soon as I take a piss. I'm only holding him off for the sake of our fucking bladder." He hobbles up the stairs.

"Norman isn't the only one that needs to talk to you," she speaks swiftly.

"I knew that too."

**\---**

The Gold's stand out in the parking lot of the motel, saying their goodbyes to Neal. Neal shows Norman the photo of Henry and Norman think it's unbelievable how much he does look like a young version of himself. Papa was absolutely right

"Do I have one question for you before I go." Neal takes the photo from Norman.

"Umm, a question for who?" Belle shifts the baby to the other shoulder.

"For all of you I guess,” he answers. “How did little Bae get my name, if no one know about me? I just think it's a funny coincidence."

"Oh, th-th-this question is for me." Norman steps closer to Neal's truck. "I named Bae." He looks back at his daughter in Belle's arms, then faces Neal again. "I like the name Cassidy when I m-m-met your mother," he explains. "She's was r-r-really nice to me and I just liked the name. It stuck with me and d-d-didn't really mean anything, but now you can say that it d-d-does."

"What does it mean now, Norman?" Neal asks.

"N-n-now that we know about you, Bae shares a name with her b-b-brother. And we learned that you are a s-s-strong, caring and an open minded person. There's no one else in the world I would want my d-d-daughter sharing a name with more than you."

"Oh Norman." Belle stands by his side. "That's so sweet. I love her name even more now."

"I don't know what to say, Norman." Neal fills with such joy. Even though this family is very unorthodox, there's so much love in them.

"You acc-accepted us, stood by when things got crazy and d-d-didn't run away."

"It was hard and I will admit, I did think about leaving, but you're my father and I wanted to get a chance to know you. And I'm happy we get to have more time together."

"I'm happy about th-th-that too, Neal." Norman's opens his arms and Neal fully accepts his embrace, hugging his father tightly, but still being careful of his shoulder.

"Norman meant every word he just said." Robert murmurs in Neal's ear. "I believe them to be true too." His arms squeezes tightly around him. "My son," he breaths out and loosens his grip.

Neal says goodbye to Belle and his little sister, then steps into the truck, beginning his journey home to the family and life he's made for himself.

 

##  **_*****_ **

 

Night begins to fall on the manor resting on the hill. Baelee crawls around in her playpen with all of her toys, as her parents Belle and Norman Gold sit on the living room couch together, engaging in a little make out session.

Belle rubs her hand down his chest and wraps it around his back, drawing him closer to her.

Norman nips at her bottom lip, pulling it away, and slowly sips his tongue into her mouth as his hands fall to the small of her back.

They've dearly missed each other while he was away and now rest on the couch consuming each other.  

Norman gently breaks his lips away from his wife's and turns his head towards the fireplace. "Go away, Papa," he mumbles.

Belle draws in a sharp breath and turns his head to face her. "Is he here?"

"He isn't trying to take con-control. He's just t-t-talking to me."

"What is he saying?"

"He said we're acting like t-t-teenagers."

Belle snorts and reconnects her lips to his and an eeriness suddenly sweeps across her. "Does he ever watch us?" she speaks upon his lips. "Like, when we're making love?"

"I don't know. I d-d-don't think about Papa when we're together like that, b-b-but I don't think so."

"You used to peep through a hole in the motel."

"Yes, I-I know." He's shoulders slump and he turns away from her eyes, feeling shame about his past. "I have to t-t-tell you something."

"What? That you peeked in on me in the bathroom before you left."

Norman looks back at her with widen eyes, jaw dropped to the floor. "You-you knew?"

"It certainly wouldn't be the first time you've done it. And also, I was hopping you would come in to join me, but you never did."

"Belle," he speaks breathy.

"What?" She says with a giggle and a shrug.

"I d-d-didn't feel very good about m-m-myself after doing that."

"Oh, Honey." She cups his cheek. "I didn't know."

"I'm s-s-surprised you don't think I'm c-c-creepy or something."

"Well, I never said that," she jokingly says with a chuckles in her voice.

Norman glares at her and huffs.

"I'm sorry." Kisses his cheek. "You're just different and I knew that when I married you."

Norman laughs to himself with a half smile on his face. He really lucked out the day they met. No other woman in the world would love him or understand him the way she does.

"Mmm..." She leans into Norman and takes another taste of his lips. "Besides, I was just curious about Robert. I really don't care what he does in there." Lightly taps his head and stands from the couch.

"Where are you g-g-going, my love?"

"Since Robert is already here, I think you two should have your talk."

"B-b-but you don't have to go." He grip onto her right hand

"You were able to talk to me privately." She combs her left hand through his silver locks. "I think you two should do the same." Kisses the crown of his head, twice. She then picks Baelee up from the baby pen and takes her upstairs for a bath.

Norman sits back in the couch, crosses his arms and sighs out heavily. He haven't had a talk like this with his Papa in ages. "Ugh," he groans, rubbing his eyes.

His hands drop from his face. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to, son."

"I w-w-want to talk, Papa. I'm j-j-just a little nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous, just say what you want to say."

Norman scoots over to the right arm of the couch and turns his body toward the now empty seat. "Thank you, Papa."

Robert sits up straight and answers. "Your welcome, son."

"D-d-do you know what I'm thanking you for?"

Robert moves over to Norman's former seat. "Yes." He nods. "For taking out the trash that tried to kill your family."

"Our family, Papa."

"Yes, our family."

"I d-d-don't know what I would have done if I was th-th-there."

"Probably the same thing I did."

"No, I'm n-n-not like you, Papa," Norman says, shaking his head.

"You would have done the same thing as I did, Norman. Trust me. I know you better than you think."

"I th-th-think that's what keeps bothering me about it. Not knowing what I would have d-d-done. "

"I know exactly what you would have done," he says boldly.

Norman moves back to the arm of the couch and stares upon the empty seat with puzzled features on his face. "How d-d-do you know that, Papa?"

"Because as much as we both hate to admit it, we are the same."

His body trembles as he turns away from the empty seat and hunches over the couch's arm. "I c-c-could never kill." Just the idea of killing, turns Norman stomach.

He straightens his back and turns his body forward in the seat. "When one finds themselves in a dire situation." Robert crosses his right leg over the left. "They will fucking do things they never thought were capable of them," he says harshly through his teeth.

The crude intensity on Norman's face softens. "Papa, why are you s-s-saying this?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that you're stronger than you think you are."

"You have a f-f-funny way of saying it."

He uncrosses his legs, rests his elbows on his knees, dropping his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Norman," he sighs out. "That started to feel like old times, didn't it?"

"Yes, a little."

"I don't know why I did that." Robert sits up, stroking his hands through his hair. "I don't want to be like that with you anymore. I'm trying to change. I'm so sorry, Norman. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Papa."

"In all honesty, son. I don't know what you would have done, but what you could have or should have done, doesn't matter. You're a good man, Norman, and you get to remain one."

"You c-c-can be a good man too." Norman looks over to the empty seat to his left. "While I was g-g-gone, I've started to forgive you for the things you've d-d-done to me. But I have to be honest with you, I c-c-can't and I won't forgive you for everything."

Robert closes his eyes and nods. "That's fair Norman. I'm surprised you could forgive me at all, because I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've destroyed your life and I just keep making it worse."

"You can ch-ch-change, Papa. I know you can."

"I can try."

"That's a g-g-good start."

Silence falls between them for an instant, as they think about their past and how they might want to go on in the future. Norman wants his papa to have a chance at some kind of life. He knows that Robert desperately seeks one, but he isn't sure if he should say anything about it at the moment. He need to know that he will have control of all of the arrangements. Robert thinks about Belle and how his feeling for her will hurt Norman. He doesn't want to hurt him more than he's already has, but Robert can't help that he loves the same woman as his son.

"I'm curious, Norman." Robert breaks the silence between them. "What is one of the things you can't forgive me for?"

Norman stands from the couch and turns back, glaring at the empty seat. "Fucking Belle while she was pregnant," he speaks clearly, without a stutter. Thinking about the night his daughter was born, still, and will always make Norman's blood boil. "That was unforgivable," he groan through his teeth. "I didn't touch my wife like that while she was pregnant, I couldn't."

"I know that, son. You were terrified about being a father."

"Even if I wasn't afraid, I don't think I would've touched her being as far along as she was. I definitely couldn't do it, not at that point of the pregnancy."

"I apologized to you for that son."

"But you didn't fucking mean it!" Norman snaps as he points at the vacant couch. He rasps his hand quickly through his hair and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "It doesn't matter, because I'm never forgiving you for it and I'm never telling my wife about it. She would die if she knew."

"Okay, Norman. I understand."

"Th-th-there are other things," his stutter returns. "B-b-but that one's on the top of the list."

Norman sits back on the couch. He and Robert continue their conversation, speaking of the past and how Robert spent his time while Norman was away. Norman is happy to know that he was able to have so much time with Neal.

They end their talk on even terms with each other. Norman never mentions the idea of allowing Robert to have a few days to himself. He isn't ready too, not just yet. Robert saved his daughter's life and Norman thinks that he should have a chance at one of his own, but being away from his family again is an idea Norman can't stomach at the moment. They need him. But when he is really to seriously think over the idea, he's gonna discuss it with Belle so that they can decide on what to do together.

Robert leaves the living room with full control of their body, holding Norman far back in the corner of their mind, so that he and Belle can have the conversation she’s been wanting to have.

**\---**

"Come here, Sweetie," Belle says turning off the television, patting her left hand on the mattress, inviting her husband to cuddle up behind her.

"I'm not your sweetie."

"Oh." She sits up. "It's you."

"Yes." He limps towards the bed. "You said you needed to talk to me, Sweetheart. Well, here I am."

"Yes, I do. You can have a seat." She crosses her legs under the blanket, making room for him at the foot of the bed.

Robert sits, facing Belle and gazes into her eyes. He thinks they're the most beautiful shade of blue he's ever seen.

"Is Norman here?"

"No, he isn't."

She nods and shifts in the bed, pulling up the blanket. "How was your talk with Norman?"

"We're on good ground for now, but I don't think that's what you want to talk about."

"No, it isn't." She hesitates to start the conversation.

"I can see you're nervous too. Like I told Norman, just say what you want to say."

She breaths out, "I thought about you today," quickly confessing. "I thought about the way you touched me and thinking about it felt good for a moment, then it didn't."

Robert doesn't know what to say. He's wondered if he's been on her mind just as much as she's been on his.

"I felt guilt thinking about you. Especially since I was with Norman at that time."

"I've thought about you too, but I didn't feel guilty."

"I can imagine you didn't."

"Not for a second."

"That kinda makes me feel..." She pauses. Unable speak these words that are on her tongue. The words that would validate that she's felt something for him. "Never mind."

"Well, are you gonna get to it, Sweetheart? Are you gonna get to why I'm here?"

"Yes..."

"Well?..."

She scoots back closer to the headboard. "I know you've noticed Norman has changed. He's been open and honest all day. He sees everything clearly and he wants to move on with a clean slate between us, but I can't do that keeping what we did from him."

"And what did we do, Belle?" He wants to hear her say it.

"You know what we did."

"Yes I do.” He’s not ashamed to confess it. “We made love."

"We had sex," she swiftly corrects him.

"Huh," he huffs. "Okay."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he has to know,” she speaks passionately. “He's been nothing but honest with me. I have to show him that I can do the same."

"How do know that he's been honest with you?"

"Because I know that he has. I know that in my heart that he has."

He leans forward, with a twitch in his upper lip. "What if he hasn't?" Snarls through his teeth.

"He has," she barks back. She doesn't understand why he keeps trying to scare her. His attempts at intimidation has been worthless for years.

"Fine." He slowly leans back. "He has, if you say so. But what good is telling him going to do."

"It's going to make me feel better."

"And it will break his heart."

"I know. I don't want to break his heart, but he has to know and I think we will be able to work it out."

"I hope you can work it out, Belle. Norman deserves to be happy and so do you." He turns away from her and looks to the bookcase on the wall.

Belle can see the sadness on his face, an emotion she doesn't remember ever seeing him sport. "Don't you think you deserve to be happy too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Someone like me doesn't deserve happiness. And what would make me happy, I can't have."

She moves closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around the small of his back. The life that he does have, must truly be a lonely one.

He's body freezes when she touches him. He needed to feel her against all day.

"Robert, I'm so sorry."

He slowly turns his head to her. "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should have listened to you when you said that we shouldn't do it. I should have listened to you and that's what I'm sorry about."

"It's alright. We both made the decision, my love."

"I know and it was a stupid decision."

"No it wasn't, Belle. No it wasn't." He takes her hand and she lifts her head from his shoulder. "Please don't regret it."

"I don't regret it. I just wish I didn't feel guilty about it. I loved our time together, it felt good and I had so much fun with you, but I can't hide it."

"I understand." He strokes his thumb across her bottom lip. It's so soft and smooth. "Can I kiss you, Belle?" He whispers, unable to hold back the urge to do so any longer.

Belle's heart thumps out of her chest. She can't help the way she feels and the need to sense his lips against hers grows strong, but she shouldn't kiss him. It will only greater the guilt hollowing inside. "No, Robert, I don't think we could kiss." She fights off the yearning for one last taste of him.

Robert's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach, shrivels up, and turns into dust. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be sorry. You're right to say no." He let's go of her hand. "I'm going to go, so Norman can come back. He's the one you should be kissing anyways." 

"Okay," she replies. 

One thing she did earlier, suddenly comes to his mind and he desperately needs to know about it. "I do have one last question for you." 

"What is it?"

"When you left before Norman and I talked, you kissed him twice on the head. Was one of them for me?"

She smiles and chuckles softly to herself. Never thinking that he would notice. "Yes, that time, one of them were for you." 

Robert grins and instantly retakes her hand. His heart isn't complete dust, not just yet. "Thank you for that." 

Her eyes sparkle when she sees the light return to his face. "You're welcome."

"Okay, Belle, I'll see you lat..." He stops himself and changes his wording. He isn't quite sure when he'll see her again. "Sometime." 

"Bye, Robert." 

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Robert stands from the bed and gimps out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He returns to the living room couch, so that Norman finds himself in the last place he remembers. He doesn't him waking up lost and confused

**\---**

Moments later, Norman enters the bedroom, finding his wife sitting on the edge in the bed. "I was g-g-going to bring Bae's bed so she could sleep in here with us, but th-th-then I thought you wouldn't like that very much," speaks with a chuckle, stepping up to the bed and kisses her cheek. Her face is so warm and he starts to sense that something is bothering her. "Are you alright, m-m-my love?"

She gazes up at him and smiles ear to ear. "Yes." Instantly wraps her arms around him and pulls him into the bed. She's going to tell Norman about sleeping with Robert, but she can't do it tonight. She can't have him back and lose him again all in the same day. "I love you so much." Hugs him tighter.

"I love you too, Belle." Kisses her passionately.

"How about you change into your pajamas and really come to bed." She strokes her hand through his hair.

"Alright, D-d-dearie." Crawls out of bed and sides opens the closet door, then starts to unbutton his black shirt.

Belle hops out of bed to help her husband change. "You're so beautiful, Norman." She slowly pulls the shirt off of his shoulders and blows little kisses in the side of his neck.

"Th-th-thank you, Belle." He takes the black pajama shirt down from the hanger and swings it around his shoulders. "Will you b-b-button it for me?"

"Of course I will." She starts at the top, fastening each little pearly white button. "Though, I don't know why I'm doing this. You're just going to be taking it off."

"Wasn't it your idea that I ch-ch-change?

"Yes, but I just wanted to see you naked." She nibbles on her bottom lip and slips her hands into his pants.

"Uhh," he grunts and his head falls back when her petite hand wraps around his flaccid cock. "Belle," he breaths out.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She starts to stroke the shaft.

"If you d-d-don't mind, I'd like to just-just cuddle tonight."

"Oh... Of course I don't mind. I don't mind at all." She removes her hand.

"Thank you, Belle."

"You don't have to thank me for that." She gives him a peck on the lips and returns to the bed, watching him change into the pajama pants.

He tosses his clothes into the basket in the corner of the room and joins his wife in bed. Norman snuggles up behind to her as close as two can be. Their bodies fit together like matching puzzle pieces. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, taking in deep breathes of her scent.

Belle pulls the blanket over them both and thinks how perfect this moment is. There's nowhere else she'd rather be, but here in his arms.

Norman kisses her neck as he slips his hand down to her thigh, slowly lifting up her gold silk nighty.

"Mmm, what are you doing, Norman?"

He slowly opens her legs. "Cuddling," he murmurs on her skin without a stutter in his voice.

"You have a different idea of cuddling than I do."

He rubs his hand over her dark curls. She was never wearing panties. "Oh... I do?" Dips his fingers between her folds.

"Ahh... Yes," she breathes.

Norman caresses his fingers over her clit as he thrust himself against her ass, building up the friction in his pajama pants.

Belle's pussy moistens and her breathing increases. She turns her head towards him with tightly closed eyes and he kisses the side of her face.

"I... Love... You...," he groans with each buck of his hips. His hardening cock rubs against the crack of her cheeks and he quickens the speed of his hand between her thighs, spreading the juices all over his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah," her breathing hollows, legs stiffen and tremble. "I love you too," she swiftly forces out.

Norman grinds against her faster and the sensation of the fabric over his cock is too much. He hasn't had sex with his wife in so long and being here with her, feeling her against him with his hand inside her is exactly what he needs. Just a little taste is all he wanted. He doesn't try to hold off cumming and he lets it all go. "Ahh, Belle," he moans and his body lightly quivers as he fills his pants with a massive load of creamy seed. His cum seeps through the thin pajama fabric, saturating Belle's bare ass. Having never came so quickly. "It's your turn," he whispers in her ear and continues tracing circles around and over her pink pearl. He moves his hand as quickly as he can go and her legs suddenly closes around it.

Belle's body curls up as it's taken over by the force of her orgasm. She lightly quivers, riding out the blissful waves.

Norman removes his hand from her thighs, licks them, and pulls her back into him, holding her close, feeling her gentle quakes. "Th-th-thank you, Belle," speaks softly in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"You don't... You don't have to thank me, Sweetie."

"I know, b-b-but I enjoy saying it to you." Softly kisses the side of her face, tightening his arms around her. "I enjoy sh-sh-showing you how much I appreciate you."

The guilt of sleeping with Robert suddenly returns to her, feeling as if she's been punched in the fucking stomach. Twice. She can't harbor this forever and she plans to tell him tomorrow, needing to let it all out. "Thank you, Norman," she says eventually. Luckily, Norman can't see her entire face, otherwise he'd see the tear falling from her eye.

"You're welcome, m-m-my love."

Norman and Belle drift to sleep, (Belle silently crying to herself.) remaining in a spooned position all night.

 

##  **_*****_ **

 

The morning sun rises over The Gold Motel and Belle is unable to stay asleep. She's awoke earlier than she usually likes too and is up a lot earlier than Norman normally is. The guilt she feels is rotting inside her gut and as soon as Norman opens those big browns of his, she's going to get it all off her chest.

Belle turns in the bed and faces her husband, watching him sleep for a little over thirty minute. When he finally opens his eyes for the day, his lips are met with a pleasant sweet kiss. "Mmm...," he hums, tasting the lips of his wife so early in the morning. A flavor he's thought about having again for over seven hours. "Good morning, Belle," he whispers upon her luscious lips.

"Morning, Sweetie." She kisses his nose. She doesn't want to just flat out say what she need to tell him, she has to soften the blow. Maybe it's best to build up a little conversation first. "How did you sleep?"

"The b-b-best sleep I've had." He strokes the curl out of her face. "You know h-h-how I told you when I was gone that it feels like s-s-sleeping?"

"Yes, you and Robert both told me that."

"It really does feel like s-s-sleeping, but it's more like a constant state of su-suspension. You can't feel anything, j-j-just hear yourself thinking. So, getting some actual sleep feels really g-g-good."

"Norman?"

"Yes?"

"That sounds horrible."

"It really isn't as b-b-bad as it sounds. M-m-maybe I didn't explain it properly."

"Just don't ever leave me like that again."

"Alright, D-d-dearie. I promise." He kisses her nose in return for when she kissed his.

She places her hand on his cheek and her lips start to quiver as she fights off tears. Can't keep this inside any longer. "I have to tell you something, Norman," her voice wobbles, but she's able to keep it clear.

"W-w-what is it, my love? You look like you're g-g-going to cry."

"I'm trying not too."

"It's alright, Belle." He hugs her tightly, trying his best to make sure that she's safe. "It's alright. You lived th-th-through a terrorizing event and I'm g-g-going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you, D-d-dearie. I promise."

"Norman, it isn't that." She pulls out of his arms. "Well, it is, but it's really something that happened after."

"W-w-what is it, my love?"

She takes a deep breath and builds up the strength inside to finally tell her husband the truth. "Robert and I..."

_*honk, honk, honk*_

The horn of a car suddenly blows from the motel parking lot.

_*honk, honk, honk*_

"W-w-what's on your mind, D-d-dearie?" Norman ignores the eager car driver.

"You should probably see who that is."

"They're not important," he states boldly and clearly. "You are."

Belle sees this opportunity as a bit of relief, just to hold off telling him for a few more moments. She was ready and able to do it seconds ago, but now she thinks a little more time is best for her. "You should go see who that is, Honey. We can talk when you come back."

"Are you sure?"

_*honk, honk, honk, hooonnnkkk!!*_

"Yes, Norman I'm sure."

He gazes into her eyes, gently stroking the back of his right hand across her cheek and kisses her lips firmly once more. "If Papa did something to you..."

"No. No!" She hastily interrupts him, shaking her head. "He didn't."

"Alright." He rolls out of bed and looks out the window, seeding a load of cars pulling into the motel lot. "Look, Belle," he says with wonder and confusion. "The lot is f-f-filling up."

"What?" She hops out of bed and peeks out the shades next to her husband.

"We're closed, right, D-d-dearie?"

"Yes, we are."

"Well." He mentally counts the vehicles pulling in. "Seven c-c-cars don't think so."

"What the hell?" Belle shrieks.

"I'm g-g-going down to see what they want."

"I'm coming with you."

"Bae is sleep, D-d-dearie, and Neal isn't here anymore." He rushes to the closet and pulls out a fresh pair of black pants, then his black and white checkered shirt. Quickly changing out of his semen stained pajamas and slips his feet into Belle's pink rose house-shoes. His feet stretches the shoes, but not by much.

"Call me from the office, okay?"

"Okay." He gives his wife one more kiss and dashed down to the motel office. 

**\---**

Down at the lot, Norman makes his way through the crowd of people and stands in front of the office door. "Hello everyone," he speaks calmly to the gathering of people holding suitcases and bags. "The motel is c-c-closed and I'd like to know what you're all d-d-doing here?"

The people silently glance at each other and a young blond man in the front of the crowd speaks for all who are waiting. "This motel has recently become famous."

Norman glares back at the potential customers, puzzled. "F-f-famous?" He almost laughs at the notion. "Famous for what? This place has b-b-barely had customers since Malcolm Gold bought it."

"Don't you ever use the internet?" The man questions.

"No, not r-r-really?" Norman does have a laptop that Belle bought him for Christmas, three years ago, to help keep track of the motel paperwork. But he never took it out of the box and they both eventually forgot about it.

"The story of what has happened here is spreading like a plague," the man explains. "We all came to stay at the place where the Unholy Killers, the Mendell's, met their end and to meet the hero that took them out."

Norman's eyes widen in disbelief. Do these people think this is some kind of movie? "Papa?" he mumbles. This motel has never seen so many people at once and they all came just to mooch off of his family's misfortune.

"Are you gonna stand there frozen or let us in. Some of us drove several states to be here."

"Oh!" Norman instantly jumps back into action. "I c-c-can't let you stay."

"What? Why not?"

"You all c-c-came for the sake of a newspaper article and to g-g-glorify what those people did to my family. I'm sorry, b-b-but you can't stay."  

The people stand, looking puzzled, unable to comprehend that Norman is dead serious.

The phone suddenly rings in the office and Norman unlocks the door, steps inside and closes the door behind himself. There's no way those people are getting in. He rushes to the phone and answers. "Gold Motel."

"It's me, Sweetie," Belle says on the other line. "What's going on down there?"

"It's a c-c-circus."

"What? There's a circus in town?"

"No, th-th-this crowd is a circus. They're only here be-because of what happened."

"How do they know what happened?"

"One of them s-s-said they learned about it on the internet. I th-th-thought you said it w-w-was a private investigation."

"It was, Sweetie. That's what the sheriff said, because I told him we didn't want any attention here. But you know things like this can leak out."

"Yes, I know, th-th-that's why I turned them all away."

"Oh, Honey, I don't thinks that's such a good idea. I'm looking at them from the window and most of them look pretty tired."

"Th-th-that's not our problem, Belle. They came here for d-d-disgusting reasons."

"Norman, we can just let them stay for the day and have them out tomorrow. You can't send them back on the road like that. It isn't right."

"Huh," he huffs. "Belle."

"Just one day, Sweetie. We don't have to talk to them or feed into what they want. Just let them rest and you can kick 'em out tomorrow."

Norman takes a moment to think. Belle is absolutely right. Those people out there are tied and there are a few children in the group. Plus, he's never had the chance to kick anyone out before. "Alright, Belle. But I'm ch-ch-charging them double."

Belle giggles into the phone. "I have no problem with that."

"Okay, D-d-dearie. I'll see you when I'm finished. And when I get b-b-back to the house, we c-c-can finish talking."

"Alright, Norman. See you later."

"Bye, my love." Norman hangs up the phone and flicks on the vacancy sign, opens the door, then steps back behind the desk.

When the customers see that he has changed his mind, they enter the office to book their rooms.  

"W-w-welcome to The Gold Motel," Norman says and pulls out the sign in book, slamming it down on the desk. "You're all only st-staying one day."


End file.
